


Covert Operations by R'rain

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Simon's appartment undergoes a late night trashing, Jim and Blair frantically scramble to make the loft look "normal".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Operations by R'rain

Well, I just survived the worst April blizzard of the century here in Winnipeg, and luckily never lost my power or phone. Therefore, in the grand ol' tradition of senad (dating back to at least March) I wrote my way through the storm. Be gentle, this hasn't been seen by anyone else yet. I promise to send a better copy for archiving as soon as I fix it up. 

Disclaimer: No, they're not mine. No, I'm not making and money. No, I don't want to give them back. (G) 

## Covert Operations

by R'rain  


Jim heard the phone ringing and tried to rouse himself out of his deep sleep. "Hello?" he said into the receiver once he'd managed to grab it. 

"Hey Jim," came Simon's voice on the other end, "I know it's late, but--" 

"It's very late, Simon," said Jim. 

"But I need a really big favour right now." 

Jim sighed and sat up higher in the bed, careful not to wake Blair with the motion. "What is it?" 

"My place just got a little, well, shot up. No, no, don't ask me now, I'll explain later. I just need a place to crash tonight." 

Jim thought about that for a moment, then sighed again, "You need a ride?" 

He could almost hear Simon smiling, "No, I got my car. No wallet, no ID, but I still have the car." 

"When?" 

"I got a few things to wrap up here before they seal the place off. Maybe forty-five minutes?" 

"That'll be fine, Simon," said Jim, "I'll see you then." 

"Thanks, Jim." 

"No problem." Jim hung up the phone, then rolled over and shook Blair's shoulder. "Blair. Blair, honey. Wake up, we've got company coming." 

"Huh?" 

"Blair, Simon's on his way over. We've gotta get you set up in your old room." 

"Huh?" 

"Blair, wake up, damn it!" 

"Jim, why is Simon coming over?" 

"Problems at his apartment," said Jim shortly, "Come on, we've got to get you downstairs." 

"Why?" 

"Didn't you hear me? Simon will be here in less than an hour. Do you really want him to find us sleeping together?" 

Blair bolted upright in the bed, "Oh shit!" 

"My sentiments exactly," said Jim, flipping the covers off and standing up next to the bed, stretching, "What kind of shape is your old room in?" 

Blair shook his head, "Oh, man, you do *not* want to know." 

"All right Chief, you get started down there, I'll grab some of your stuff from up here, okay?" 

Blair dragged himself out of the nice warm bed and went down the stairs. One look into his old room had him shouting up the stairs, "Jim, he's never going to believe that someone's been living in here. I might have to do an excavation just to find the bed!" 

"Do your best," said Jim, "Just dump the stuff on the floor--I'm sure Simon isn't expecting anything less." 

"Let me get this straight," said Blair, "You're *telling* me to dump things on the floor?" 

"No time for jokes," said Jim, "We've only got maybe a half an hour now. You want me to grab some of your clothes?" 

"I guess. At least enough to get me through tomorrow," said Blair, resigning himself to spending the night alone. He walked back into the spare room and starting stacking books on the floor as neatly as possible. There was definitely a bed under there somewhere. 

"Here you go," said Jim, walking up behind him and handing him a change of clothes, "I'm really sorry, Blair." He put his arms around his lover and kissed the top of his head. "You know I had to do this." 

"I would have done the same thing, Jim," reassured Blair. He turned around and kissed Jim's lips, "though I'm really going to miss waking up to this." 

"Me too, Chief, me too." Jim sighed, "We've got a lot of stuff to take care of and not much time." He clapped his hands together, "Let's get to it." 

"You think maybe we should put some clothes on?" 

"Nah," said Jim with a grin, "We were supposed to be in bed when he called, we may as well look the part." 

"What time is it anyways?" 

Jim glanced at a clock, "almost 1 in the morning. He damn well better not be expecting me into the station early tomorrow, I'll tell you that." 

"We'll wait until he leaves and then cuddle for half the morning." 

"Wouldn't that be nice," sighed Jim, "Well, back to work." Jim combed his loft and the kitchen while Blair tried to make the room look lived in. When he was finished it still looked like a junk room though Jim decreed it passable. They were about to get sheets and blankets from upstairs when there was a knock at the door. 

"Shit," they said in unison. 

"You put on some coffee, I'll get the door," said Jim. 

"Jim," came Simon's voice as the door opened, "Thanks again. I don't know what I would have done without you." 

"It's no problem at all," lied Jim, "as long as you don't mind the couch. Come on in and have a seat. I'll just run upstairs and get some blankets for you. Blair, would you mind getting Simon something to drink?" 

"Blair? Jim, you didn't need to wake Blair up..." 

"I heard him messing around in the kitchen, Simon, don't worry about it. I'm a light sleeper." He could almost hear Jim's choked laughter at that statement from upstairs. 

"Well, I'll just use the washroom then," said Simon, starting in that direction. 

"No!" said Blair. At Simon's perplexed look he went on, "I, uh, left some towels lying around after my shower. Let me just pick up for a minute." 

"Sandburg, right now that doesn't *really* matter to me." 

"No, no, I insist." Blair raced into the bathroom before Simon could protest any further. Quickly he ransacked the medicine cabinet. The condoms and the lube were the first to go, tucked into the cabinet behind the extra toilet paper and cleaning supplies. Towels and supplies were rearranged into two distinct areas. Bath pillow taken *out* and hidden with the condoms. //Well, I don't think that's a dead giveaway, but oh, the memories attached to it! There, that's passable.// 

"All right, go ahead," he told Simon, who was still giving him a somewhat confused look. The coffee maker was perking along happily and Blair got out the milk and sugar. Simon may not want it, but he sure did. Just then he remembered that he hadn't closed his bedroom door before Simon had gone past it. //Shit!// He went and closed it, hoping it wasn't too late. 

Jim came down the stairs at the same time Simon came out of the bathroom and they met in the kitchen after Jim dumped off the load of blankets on the couch. "While you're here, Simon," said Jim, "There's something I wanted you to take a look at, uh, upstairs." 

"Upstairs? Jim, do you two always act this flaky around here?" 

"Only at one in the morning," Jim reassured him jokingly, leading him up the stairs. Blair took the hint and as soon as they were out of view he grabbed some of the blankets off the couch and hastily made his bed, closing the door again and sauntering back into the kitchen as the two men came back down the stairs. 

"Looks good, Jim, though why you needed *my* opinion..." 

"Well, you know, you were here and all, sir... Is that coffee ready, Sandburg?" 

"Ready and waiting," said Blair, taking a sip of his own. 

"Good," said Jim, going over to him and pouring two more cups. He handed one to Simon, "So what happened at your place, sir?" 

Simon groaned and took his coffee into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Jim and Blair sat down to either side of him. "I don't even want to *think* about it right now, Ellison." 

"Sorry, sir," said Jim casually as Blair passed him a tube of lubricant behind Simon's back that he had pulled from the couch cushions. Jim hid it under the magazine rack next to him. 

"Well, said Blair, draining his cup, "I'm heading back to bed. See you two in the morning." 

He was halfway to the kitchen before Simon sighed and stopped him, "Sandburg, wait." 

"Yeah, Simon?" said Blair, pausing to turn around. 

"*I* will sleep in the spare room. You may as well sleep upstairs with Jim like you always do." 

Jim was hard-pressed to keep from spitting his mouthful of coffee out across the room. 

"What???" sputtered Blair. 

"How did you--?" Jim managed to get out after swallowing. 

"Jim, I've known you for four years. I'm not stupid. Now," he said, finishing off his own coffee, "if you two will excuse me, I've had a long day." Jim nodded at him, still unable to get out a coherent sentence. "By the way," said Simon, gesturing towards the mantle, "Nice picture." 

Jim and Blair both looked, belatedly noticing the picture of the two of them kissing at Cascade beach that they'd had a mutual friend take last month. "We, uh, don't get much company here," mumbled Blair. 

"I see that," said Simon, looking more amused than anything else, "Get back to bed, you two. We'll talk in the morning." 

Jim and Blair just nodded as Simon disappeared into the spare room and closed the door behind him.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
